


A more practical approach

by niki_writes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Arikane mention, F/F, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, anatomy-professor!Kiyoko, teacher!au, tokiyo, toukiyo, university-student!Touka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niki_writes/pseuds/niki_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka has been a bad girl, snooping around Professor Aura’s office to find her test and fix one of the answers she had written on the paper.</p>
<p>Someone might be in need of some quality detention time after closing hours at university…alongside with a good scolding on Kiyoko’s office desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A more practical approach

**Author's Note:**

> This is what ishida does to me by drawing beautiful women.  
> Enjoy the smut.

Silent halls, lit by no sun.  
Quiet steps echoing through the empty facility.  
The science department had never been so creepy and gloomy, laid still and unmoving before Touka's eyes. Her beating heart aglow at a job well done.

She had done it.  
Professor Aura's office door was right in front of her.  
No one had noticed her at all, even when the watchman had shut the building and all of her classmates and teachers had been forced to leave. Hiding in the ladies restroom had been a great idea, after all.

Her plan, however, wasn't one of the greatest.  
Refusing to breathe, the young woman carefully turned the door handle, flinching right away at the squishing sound it made...swearing at her bad luck.  
But nothing happened.  
No one could hear her.

And so, she stepped over the doorway looking for the drawers behind the desk, where she knew her anatomy test laid untouched and unmarked. She had been so stressed lately, so tense and tired of studying hours upon hours, that she had made maybe the worst mistake a future scientists could make.  
Underestimating how the human body actually worked.

But she wanted to be a biologist, for crying out loud!  
She was interested in germs and molecules and deoxyribonucleic acid!  
She couldn't care less about mussels and tissues.  
However, Professor Aura wasn't of the same idea, threatening to fail her if she were to procrastinate in studying her subject.

"Fail this, you bitch.", Touka hastily thought while rummaging through folders and documents in one of the drawers, mindlessly considering to change her test with Nishiki's one instead. Since he was such a smartass all the fucking ti...  
«Well, well...if it isn't Kirishima.», someone called behind her shoulder.  
Touka bit her lip in a pitiful attempt to not shriek in shock at the sudden intromission. But even if she rolled her eyes to the ceiling in frustration, the young woman knew she was pretty much done for.  
And then, slowly, she turned around and met her gaze.

Kiyoko Aura was looking at her with her usual bored expression, still in her stilettos at that ungodly hour of the night. Her skin glowing in the faint light coming from the lamp on her desk, her makeup smudged from the hot temperatures of that summer evening.  
«...I should probably ask you why you're here. But given the score I gave you on your last test I shouldn't be surprised to find you here.», said the woman with tired but purposeful words, walking slowly toward the desk.  
Touka lowered her gaze, clutching at the hem of her skirt with both hands, pressing on the sides of her tights to get a hold of herself.

«And here I thought I had been kind enough to make it easier for the lot of you this time around. Asking you all to describe the reproductive system in the human body in regards of the hormonal secretion from the pituitary gland during a sexual intercourse.», she explained in disdain, approaching Touka only to look into the open drawer nearby, carefully selecting one of the folders hidden inside.  
It had Touka's name on it.  
And the young woman kept it quiet and still, petrified by the Professor's presence next to her.

«For your finals, my colleagues dared me to give your class a fun subject to describe for a change. They wouldn't believe I could ever to such thing, but I did it anyway with a straight face, winning multiple bets on the matter if I have to tell you the truth.»  
The older woman presented the folder to her, gesturing Touka to take the first document inside before putting the binder on the desk behind her.  
«But I guess it was all for nothing in your case...isn't it right, Kirishima?»  
Touka took the paper in hand, unable to look up to the other woman.  
She looked down and saw her tests.  
She cringed on the inside. 

«Read it.», Professor Aura said, obviously meaning for her to recite out loud what had been her answers for the test, «I insist, Kirishima.», she continued, leaning back on the edge of the desk, resting her lower back on it.  
Touka bit her lip even harder than before, humiliation seeping through her veins like poison or acid while holding that stupid paper in hand.  
She couldn't do it.  
Not even for an instant.

«Did you thought I was going to call it a day and go home without checking your tests first? I immediately noticed you hadn't written a single thing as a response to the last question. And then I had the misfortune to read it all from the beginning, marveling at your poor knowledge of the human body.»  
Aura's words were sharp and meant to hurt, even more so because Touka felt like a fucking idiot for giving in to the temptation of sneaking in the woman's office only to be found instead.  
«I thought to have been generous to the lot of you...choosing a subject that could be easily understood by experience, if not by studying.»

Touka rose her head in disdain, hurt in her pride by a woman that got on her nerves on a daily basis. A woman that always picked on her, constantly calling her out on her mistakes in front of the whole class. Always messing with her mind, reminding her how much of a disgrace he had always been.  
The young woman blinked her purple eyes many times in order to stop them from tearing up out of anger. If only she could be a better liar, if only she could have been a nicer person, maybe...maybe she could have been brave like her friend Ken.  
That bastard, so diligent and kind...that even his Professor had fallen for him.  
But she wasn't smart or lovable in any way.  
And she couldn't just save herself from failure by offering her body to the woman.  
Even more so because...because...

«Judging by your pitiful answers, it almost seems like you had never...», Aura said before interrupting herself, probably confused by the sight of Touka's angry tears rolling down her red cheeks.  
But that would have been even more humiliating to reveal.  
And if there was something the Kirishimas couldn't stand, that was being pitied or mocked for their own naivety.  
«...is there...is there something I can do to make it up to you?», Touka's bashfully asked, failing miserably at pretending to be an expert on the matter, but way too proud to admit defeat.  
Her frown stern, her voice forced...what a terrible performance.  
If Ken had been able to do it with his mentor, why the hell shouldn't she be good at it?

But when the other woman answered her, Touka couldn't believe her heart could be filled with so much pain and ugly feelings.  
«You don't have to prove anything to me, Kirishima. You already did with this test of yours.», said Aura without missing a beat, crossing her arms on her chest.  
For as much as she had seemed strict on the matter, the older woman had an interesting way to show her point to the girl...particularly by measuring her up with darkening eyes under heavy lids and long lashes.  
«I insist...Ma'am.», came from Touka's mouth, slightly smirking at the thought of having finally found a way to play with that woman has she had desired for so long.

All those lessons suffering from being treated like she was stupid, all that anger and frustration fueled by a person that was supposed to guide her instead of crushing her to the ground again and again...all of that building tension between them that had never even seen a glimpse of a closure in all those months...  
...Touka had really wanted to make that woman regret to have been so hard on her.  
And even though she knew Professor Aura had tried to make a good student out of her by being to harsh and strict, the young woman couldn't stand all that humiliation still.  
For she was already aware of the truth.  
And if she couldn't get the woman to like her as a person...at least she could have forced her teacher to crave for her touch instead.

It...it shouldn't be that difficult, right?  
Touka wasn't sure, but she was too hot-headed to care about her lack of experience at the moment. Nor did she want to think about it, honestly...

The older woman carefully sized her up and down, heaving a sigh before standing up from her position and walking around Touka, who watched her closely with a confused expression on her face.  
«You've been awfully distracted during my lessons from the very start.», she considered, sitting down on the chair behind her desk, possessively pressing her manicured hands on the armrests, «May I ask you why?»  
The way she had just spread her legs made Touka's painfully aware of how much she liked those thighs...hugged just in the right places by that black and pristine miniskirt.

«Why should I tell you?», the girl said with a dry mouth, leaning back on the desk edge with her palms, innocently reaching one of Kiyoko's calves with her right foot to widen up the distance between those sweet...delicious...  
«I don't know...depending on your answer, I might give you a more...practical approach on the subject of your failed finals.», said the woman sitting in front of her, resting her head on one hand, while the other lightly fussed over the hem of Touka's skirt.

Without a second thought, Touka stepped closer to the woman, making her way in between her legs while looking at Kiyoko getting comfortable on that chair.  
«...why do you have to wear such tight skirts in class?», the younger woman asked, bitter about that particular choice in clothing from her Professor's part, wishing to be able to see those wide hips swinging in front of her right at that very moment.  
«Every time you move it's...its like...I can't stop from looking at your legs.», she continued, reaching for the older woman's face, cradling it gently instead of undoing that annoying messy bun at the end of her nape.  
«And why do you always call me on it...won't you let me get a better look under your skirt when you sit down...peeking from under your desk like...like everybody else do?», she said in a murmuring voice, looking in awe at the woman's left hand reaching for her camisole...unbuttoning her shirt so slowly, it was actually painful to watch.

«Keep going.», reassured her Aura, sneaking that hand inside Touka's open shirt to circle her back and close the distance between them, «I'm all ears.»  
Touka's breaths became heavier and heavier, especially now that she could feel her Professor's lips and nose savoring and smelling her skin up and down her collarbones. The older woman's breasts pressed under the girl's chest, then on her abdomen, then again on her belly. Without even noticing, Touka suddenly found herself on top of Kiyoko's lap, her knees tucked in between the woman's hips and the armrests of the chair.

Without actually taking her underwear off, Aura was now pressing open-mouthed kisses on her hardening nipples, holding her firmly by spreading her left palm on Touka's shoulder blades from underneath the bra strap.  
Professor Aura's right hand, instead, wandered down...down...down, reaching the edge of Touka's skirt and promptly lifting it up to reveal her ass. The woman lingered on her skin before pushing her lower back downwards, onto her own legs...before pulling at the girl's underwear to make her scoot even closer to the other's body.

«I said...keep talking to me.», she insisted, smiling fondly at her student.  
Which couldn't help herself from answer as soon as she had been ordered around.  
«And...and your fucking neck...I can look at it for ages without getting...ah...bored...»  
Then, Professor Aura sat down straight for a mere second, lapping at Touka's neck while retrieving something from the desk...  
...something shiny, that was now hooking the hem of the young woman's underwear underneath her skirt.  
A pair of scissors.  
And Touka flinched back at the sudden contact of her hot skin with the cold metal.  
«...go on, Kirishima.», Kiyoko urged her once again, soothing her anxiety away by tenderly caressing her back, as a way to show her there was nothing to fear, «I'm not going to hurt you, I promise...go on.»  
For some strange reason, though, the presence of that sharp object could only arouse her more. She didn't know if it was because of her twisted mind or something else entirely...but she knew the woman would never hurt her in any way.  
And that, in some ways, made Touka crave for more.

«...I...I...I want...please...», she quivered in need of some kind of relief, desperate for affection and answers.  
Slithering down on the other woman's lap to get a better feeling of her body.  
«Tell me...», Kiyoko purred, leaning in to gently kiss Touka's left cheek, «...what...», she panted right next to her ear, cutting her panties off with a quick snap of her scissors before putting them back on the desk, making the girl yelp in surprised, «...you want...», she kept going, pressing their bodies together and leaning back on the chair, «...from me.», she pushed, getting rid of Touka's underwear to squeeze her ass open with both hands from under her skirt.

And then Touka couldn't stand it anymore.

She spread her legs around the older woman's hips, embarrassed for humping her thick and soft thighs but not to the point of refraining herself. Kissing her way up to Kiyoko's neck, the young woman found her jaw and quietly bit the skin right under her lobe, licking the spot afterwards. In response to that, Kiyoko's breaths became more erratic and heavy, and her hands kept pressing Touka's body on top of her torso.

And she was already leaking all over the other woman tight skirt, rubbing her core on the textured fabric right above Kiyoko's lower abdomen. Moaning softly onto her dampened skin, Touka wanted to expose more of that glistening neck and collarbones, but found herself too spent for doing anything but grinding on those thighs.  
Kiyoko, on the other hand, seemed to have different plans for her.

«...your stamina is not that good, isn't it?», the other woman whispered to her, lightly kissing her right temple, making her shiver from head to toes, «But that's okay...since I'll take care of you in your place...»  
Touka's incoherent moaning became an high pitched shriek when she felt one of those long and elegant fingers caressing her inner thighs, slowly creeping up her skirt and down her wet and creamy slit.  
«...as I should have done since the beginning of the school year, it seems.»

Clutching at the woman's collar, Touka couldn't refrain herself from touching her body, kissing her skin, savoring her smell, burying her nose in the space between her breasts, waggling her butt like she could have a tail, wanting nothing more than to be touched.  
She had never thought it could have been like this, not when she had fantasized about women for the first time, not even when she had kissed a drunk girl at a party two years before. Touka had never being touched like that and she needed to be held even more tightly...now that she was being embraced by someone for the first time.

«Do you please yourself at night, Kirishima?», came the sudden question from Kiyoko, now leisurely rubbing her fingers on the outer side of her crease, making her lay down on her torso with her left hand pressed on the back of her neck.  
«Or maybe in the daylight, in an empty classroom...or in your apartment, as soon as you step inside?», Professor Aura questioned, forming in Touka's mind images of a lonely woman too busy to have a serious relationship with anyone.  
A woman that couldn't give herself the release she needed if not in secluded rooms and in the privacy of her own house, maybe after concealing her desire for hours upon hours after working so long.  
«Do you think about me...while you do it?», the woman in question enquired, stroking Touka's hair at her nape until the girl dared to look up at her.

And then...Touka understood.  
She hadn't imagined all that tensions between them for those many months of pining and frustration. It hadn't been her and her alone to think about the other in the darkest hours of the night, perhaps crying afterwards because of her unrealistic expectations.  
The both of them had been through that.  
It wasn't Touka alone...it never had been.

Reaching for those lips for the first time had never been more exciting, nor it had been less frightening. But when Kiyoko met her enthusiasm with a great deal of passion, Touka could almond believe it wasn't all in her head.  
However, as soon as they parted, panting only millimeters away from one another, one of Kiyoko's fingers had been coated completely, wet and slick, probing at Touka's throbbing slit. Lightly tapping right outside of the slimmer flods, asking permission.  
Receiving it when Touka spread her legs a little more.  
«Well, from now on...you will think about me...and me alone.»

Pumping in and out of her, slowly but surely Kiyoko worked her open more and more, making it easier for Touka to enjoy the sensation of being penetrated by such lovely fingers. But as her hips moved to welcome more and more of them, Touka's knees began to fail her from sustaining her weight, to the point where the older woman had to push her flushed body to hers in order to help her bucking back and forth.

Feeling her high approaching faster and faster, Touka sneaked a trembling hand between their bodies to touch herself where Kiyoko couldn't reach. And she was so wet down there, so deliciously warm, that a mere couple of pumps from Kiyoko's part and her own hand were able to drive the girl crazy on top of the older woman. Making her cry in pleasure and disbelief.

She had never...she...never...

She had never come so hard in her life.

After a couple of minutes of blissful after-glow, something made its way through Touka's hazy thoughts.  
Something she needed to do...something she wanted to do...

«I...I want to...you...too...», she vaguely gestured toward her teacher's lower abdomen, unable to form coherent words for the time being.  
Before answering to that unexpected prompt, Aura rocked back and forth on the chair for a moment, quietly listening to Touka's breaths while contemplating what to do.  
«...you don't have to.», she finally said, mindlessly kissing the top of the girl's head.  
«Please...Ma'am. I want to...», she tried once again, embarrassed to call her in that way. But the fact was that...that she really wanted to reciprocate.  
She truly did.  
Even though she had never been so tired and spent.

«Such an impatient kid...», Kiyoko mulled with a smile in her voice, balancing the both of them on her feet so suddenly that Touka shrieked in horror, «Sit down, your legs are shaking.», the other woman insisted, lifting her up like she weighed nothing at all, and then gently putting her down on the chair she had previously occupied.

And while Touka tried to compose herself, the sight of Kiyoko rolling up her skirt in front of her nearly made the young woman hyperventilating.  
Professor Aura then, after barely lifting her skirt to the junction of her legs, spread her thighs wide open, hooking one heeled foot on the armrest where laid Touka's left hand. And by sustaining her weight with a palm on the desk behind her ass, the older woman seemed to dare her student to quit being a pussy right there and then.  
Like she was enjoying torturing Touka like that, even then...in private.  
«Well, did the cat eat your tongue or what?»  
It certainly didn't.

With shaking hands and heavy breaths, Touka approached the desk, slowly stroking her palms on Professor Aura's wide hips, careful to not force her right knee down. She quietly spread those soft and tender legs wide open, noticing how her stockings had been secured in a garter belt that hugged her slim waist down to her inner thighs.  
Her underwear, however, wasn't underneath the suspender...but rested over it instead, probably to make it easier for the older woman to remove them.  
And, for some reason, that mere thought was able to make Touka's mouth salivate in anticipation.

She looked up from her position on the chair, already wet with desire after coming so violently by her Professor's hand. Her eyes met with Kiyoko's hazy ones, taking in the sight of her blushing face and messing hair.  
And just by looking at her so disheveled, so tender, so different from the star goddess that she had been crushing on for almost a year...just by being able to see her like that Touka felt like bursting into tears once again.  
Out of excitement, this time around.

Still watching her closely, the younger woman reached with her hands to Kiyoko's spine, suddenly reminded of the many times she had seen her teacher mindlessly pressing on her back in pain. Walking with those shoes all day must have been difficult for her...maybe...maybe she could...  
Her Professor's response to that unexpected massage was immediate.  
A long, hot, whispered moan echoed through the older woman's entire body at Touka's touch...and Kiyoko's face melted into the warmth spreading throughout her nervous system at her student affectionate gesture.

At that sight, Touka buried her face in Kiyoko's lap first, kissing her way down her groin until she found those lace panties blocking her from pleasuring her Professor wholly. But she didn't let that stop her from keeping her eyes on the woman's face, marveling at the way she was squirming and urging her to continue.  
Kiyoko's was now openly touching her breasts, freeing one of them from her uncomfortable bra to fondle herself. Her hair undone, her lipstick smeared on one half of her face, her skirt rolled up to her firm but slender waist...  
...and Touka couldn't believe she was sharing her first time with such a beautiful woman.

Hugging her waist tighter than before, caressing her soft hips underneath the ruined skirt, the young woman watched closely the almighty Kiyoko Aura come undone under the lascivious stroke of her tongue over that expensive-looking lingerie. And she went deeper and deeper, until she had to move the soft fabric with her nose to reach her shaved and throbbing pussy even more.  
A trembling hand caressed her head, tangling long fingers through short hair, gripping at it now with desire, now with tenderness and care. Kiyoko hooked her lifted knee around Touka's left shoulder, pressing the young woman against her body while bowing her own back to reach for the girl's head.  
«...your fingers....now.», the older woman ordered with elaborate breaths, even though her tone was pleading with desperate need and undisclosed desires.

How can anyone refuse to agree to such a lovely request?

Touka rose her gaze in response to that woman's plea for pleasure, tilting her head just enough to reach for her lips. And their kiss could have never been more tender and sweet, all things considered...given that Touka's was mercilessly stroking Kiyoko's from the inside out with both of her hands.  
But the older woman had never looked more lost and vulnerable in that very moment, and Touka couldn't even think about ravishing those plump and parted lips. Not when her beautiful, marvelous Kiyoko was violently shaking under the spell of a building orgasm so strong it was bound to break her.

And when it finally happened, the young woman culled her fingers inside of her deeper and deeper, pushing at her clitoris with her thumb harder and harder, refusing to look away from that wonderful face even for a moment. She let Kiyoko ride her climax to the fullest, engrossed in the sight of that cold woman melting away under her touch.

But when she finally seemed to slow down and calm herself...suddenly Touka became nervous, noticing how she had been able to come as well, just by staring at the woman coming down from her high. And she feared that dwelling sensation of fondness and longing, scared of the consequences of her certainly unrequited feelings for Aura.

She...she had probably used her with no interest in seeking a relationship with her. And maybe...maybe that had been all a mistake and...nothing could ever change in...

Her dangerous line of thoughts was promptly cut off by the older woman herself, who gently lifted Touka's face to her level with warm and welcoming hands. Keeping her from falling down the rabbit hole of her worst fears and worries.  
«...good girl.», she smiled, trapping Touka's trembling body close to hers with her legs, holding her up with strong arms and even gentler hands, «You've been so good, sweetheart...so...so good to me...», she continued, kissing the girl's forehead and temples, soothing her nerves and wandering mind.  
Cuddling her tightly to never let her leave.

*

The next day, Kiyoko found herself with a maddening headache and a ever-growing hatred for high heels in general.  
Her morning coffee had done nothing to alleviate her pain, and she kept staring at the cafeteria wall during breakfast until someone seated on the chair next to her.  
Professor Arima lazily browsed the newspaper in front of him, quietly sipping from his mug in utter and perfect silence.  
Suddenly, just by looking at his serene and collected face, Kiyoko felt the urge to confess what she had done, knowing that the man would never reveal her secret.

«Arima?»  
«Aura.», he responded with a monotone voice, determined to finish reading some stupid article about some sort of revolution happening in some unknown country.  
«If you were to be attracted by a student...what would you do?»  
At that, the man folded his newspaper in half, unfazed by her question, before looking up at her and meeting her worried gaze.  
«Does she call you "mommy"?», he asked, with the most stoic face a person could show in such embarrassing circumstances. «Or do you want her to?»  
Kiyoko didn't have to actually respond to him, transparent in her feelings on the subject.

«Then it's totally worth it.», said the man before leaving a confused Kiyoko Aura to her thoughts and unanswered questions.

**Author's Note:**

> [treat yo self with a pic](http://you-are-not-a-drone.tumblr.com/post/147972974547/here-you-go-i-dont-have-a-scanner-solow)
> 
> I procrastinated my actual fic ["It well may be"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6544024) to indulge myself in writing this fic so...maybe check out my other work? Pretty please? I will love you forever.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Also, check [my tumblr](http://you-are-not-a-drone.tumblr.com) if you feel like it!


End file.
